Im A Goner
by AsdfghjklFeels
Summary: BeChloe oneshot Beca challenges the group to sing their feelings, but in the midst her and Chloe had a breakup but are duet partners. DARK THEMES IN SONGS I DONT OWN.


(Beca _italics_

Chloe **bold**

Both _ **italics and bold**_ )

Songs used:

 **Chloe Sings = The Mighty Fall - Fall Out Boy**

 **Jet Pack Blues - Fall Out Boy**

 _ **Duet = Fourth Of July - Fall Out Boy** _

_Beca = Goner - Twenty One Pilots_

 _Drown - Twenty One Pilots_

 _Whisper - Twenty One Pilots_

 _Taken By Sleep - Twenty One Pilots_

 _I Love You - Woodkid_

Beca and Chloe had just recently broken up. The rumours had told that Chloe felt like Beca didn't love her enough and Beca didn't prove herself. Everyone knew Beca loved her, but Beca was just an awkward person at showing it. However they still had the Bella's and agreed to continue with that. Unfortunately they were paired up with the duet project Beca had set the group. They had to sing their feelings. First they would each do a solo, then duet together. After all the Bellas had gone it was Chloe and Beca left. Chloe was up first.

"I adjusted the lyrics a bit, to fit my feelings." She cleared her throat then glared down at Beca as the music started.

 **Did-did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu, ooh, ooh**

 **(Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh,)**

 **So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever, uh, uh, uh**

 **Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up?**

 **Pretty pout, pout**

 **(While you bottomed out out)**

 **I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together**

 **Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing**

 **Whoa, how the mighty fall**

 **The mighty fall**

 **The mighty fall**

 **They fall in love**

 **How the mighty fall**

 **The mighty fall**

 **The mighty fall**

 **Oh, how the mighty fall in love**

 **Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme**

 **And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)**

 **But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one**

 **B-baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it**

 **(Gutter where we found it)**

 **'Cause you think, you think your only crime is that you got caught**

 **I'm singing**

Chloe remixed the song and swapped.

 **I got those jet pack blues**

 **Just like Judy**

 **The kind that make June feel like September**

 **I'm the last one that you'll ever remember**

 **And I'm trying to find my peace of mind**

 **Behind these two white highway lines**

 **When the city goes silent**

 **The ringing in my ears gets violent**

 **Im in a long black coat tonight**

 **Waiting for you in the downpour outside**

 **Im singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears**

 **While the rhythm of the rain keeps time**

 **And I remember "Baby, come home"**

 **I remember "Baby, come home"**

 **I remember "Baby, come home"**

 **I remember "Baby, come home"**

 **Did you ever love me? Do you know?**

 **Or did you never want to be alone?**

 **And I was singing "Baby, come home"**

 **I remember "Baby, come home"**

 **I've got those jet pack blues**

 **Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me**

 **Honey, don't you leave**

 **Don't you remember how we used to split a drink?**

 **It never mattered what it was**

 **I think our heads were just that close**

 **The sweetness never lasts, you know**

 **Im in a long black coat tonight**

 **Waiting for you in the downpour outside**

 **Im singing "Baby, come home" in a melody of tears**

 **While the rhythm of the rain keeps time**

 **And I remember "Baby, come home"**

 **I remember "Baby, come home"**

 **I remember "Baby, come home"**

 **I remember "Baby, come home"**

 **Did you ever love me? Do you know?**

 **Or did you never want to be alone?**

 **And I was singing "Baby, come home"**

 **I remember "Baby, come home"**

Neither of them had seen each other since the break-up, so when the day came, Beca handed lyrics to Chloe.

"We'll sing this."

Music started playing as the Bella's awkwardly sat there watching the two as they began to sing.

 _You and I were, you and I were fire._

 _You and I were, you and I were fire._

 _You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fire_

 **It was the fourth of July**

 _You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 **That went off too soon**

 **And I miss you in the June gloom, too**

 **It was the fourth of July**

 _You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 **I said I'd never miss you**

 **But I guess you never know**

 **May the bridges I have burned light my way back home**

 **On the fourth of July**

 _I'll be as honest as you let me_

 _I miss your early morning company_

 _If you get me_

 _You are my favorite "what if"_

 _You are my best "I'll never know"_

 _And I'm starting to forget_

 _Just what summer ever meant to you_

 **What did it ever mean to you?**

 **Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it**

 **I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa**

 **In between being young and being right**

 **You were my Versailles at night**

 _It was the fourth of July_

 **You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks**

 _That went off too soon_

 _And I miss you in the June gloom, too_

 _It was the fourth of July_

 **You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks**

 _I said I'd never miss you_

 _But I guess you never know_

 _May the bridges I have burned light my way back home_

 _On the fourth of July_

 _My 9 to 5 is cutting open old scars_

 _Again and again 'til I'm stuck in your head_

 _Had my doubts, but I let them out_

 _You are the drought_

 _And I'm the holy water you have been without_

 **And all my thoughts of you**

 **They could heat or cool the room**

 **And no, don't tell me you're crying**

 _Oh, honey, you don't have to lie_

 **Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it**

 **I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa**

 _In between being young and being right_

 _You were my Versailles at night_

 _ **It was the fourth of July**_

 _ **You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks**_

 _ **That went off too soon**_

 **And I miss you in the June gloom, too**

 _It was the fourth of July_

 _You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 **I said I'd never miss you**

 **But I guess you never know**

 **May the bridges I have burned light my way back home**

 **On the fourth of July**

 **I wish I'd known how much you loved me**

 _ **I wish I cared enough to know**_

 _I'm sorry every song's about you_

 _The torture of small talk with someone you used to love_

 **It was the fourth of July**

 _You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 **That went off too soon**

 _And I miss you in the June gloom, too_

 **It was the fourth of July**

 _You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

 **I said I'd never miss you**

 **But I guess you never know**

 _May the bridges I have burned light my way back home_

 _On the fourth of July_

It was finally Beca's turn. Her heart already hurt as it was, but the show must go on. Nobody else got out of the project so she needed to do it.

 _I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath,_

 _I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath,_

 _I want to be known by you,_

 _I want to be known by you._

 _I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath,_

 _I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath,_

 _I want to be known by you,_

 _I want to be known by you._

 _Though I'm weak and beaten down,_

 _I'll slip away into this sound,_

 _The ghost of you is close to me,_

 _I'm inside-out, you're underneath._

 _I've got two faces, beca's the one I'm not,_

 _I've got two faces, beca's the one I'm not,_

 _I need your help to take her out,_

 _I need your help to take her out._

Beca too had also remixed her song.

 _I wanna be a lot of things, so much pent up inside of me_

 _I wanna be stronger, too long I've sat here undecidedly_

 _Planning strategy, half of me know it's all just a fallacy_

 _Failing miserably, drastically and then I crash dramatically_

 _Into a wall I've hit a hundred times before_

 _And yet I still ignore the dark red blood stains on the floor_

 _And I'm back in front of you, Lord, with the blood on the floor_

 _Is the blood mine or yours? Don't wanna do this anymore_

 _Back and forth between being me and who you call me to be_

 _You see a man free who thinks he has to buy a key_

 _To a door but he can't 'cause he's poor and he can't_

 _Fall down anymore 'cause he's already on the floor_

 _And his heart is broken and all and this is his scar_

 _But it's warm from crying 'cause he will try nine times_

 _To realize nine crimes but he has more than nine lives_

 _So he picks himself up and keeps fighting for the prize again_

 _Here I come again to you_

 _Just to show the blood soaked through_

 _Through my bones and all I own_

 _Is there a way for me to grow?_

 _I walk to you, rain falls from you_

 _Can you wash me, can you drown me, please?_

She added in an extra

 _A song is not much time to show_

 _How beautiful you are_

 _But I will sing a song to your heart_

 _I don't know what I should give,_

 _Or what I'm to sing_

 _All I can do is give you this_

 _I know your face,_

 _Let this song whisper your name_

Beca remixed again.

 _It's 4, crack the door to the hallways in my dreams_

 _But it seems my hallway keeps closing in on me_

 _Forcing me out, making me think about you and how you're gone_

 _I see 4:05 in teary eyes and then I write this song_

 _And I just can't believe it has to be this way_

 _You know we say it seems to me that it was just the other day_

 _I saw your face, I saw your light, you ran the race, you fought the fight_

 _But now it's all being torn down for me tonight_

 _And somebody told me they saw you cry and break down_

 _Do you know how hard that is to get around and think about?_

 _It's not like you to let emotions get the best of things_

 _Especially when everything is hanging in the air we breathe_

 _And I know it might be a little selfish for me to say_

 _But I need to know if you thought of me at all today_

 _Cause every day walk past the place you lived 5 days of the week_

 _And now it's 10 after 4 and I am taken by sleep_

Lastly, Beca finished off.

 _Whatever I feel for you_

 _You only seem to care about you_

 _Is there any chance you could see me too?_

 _Cause I love you_

She prolonged the you, eyes open and a tear slipped down Becas face. If that didn't show how much she loved Chloe, she didn't know what else would. That was how she truly felt.

The two glared at each other, Chloe had tears in her eyes, and admittedly so did Beca.

"I did love you. But obviously it wasn't enough for you." Hoarsely whispered Beca.

And that was it.

She rushed out the auditorium wanting to be left alone.


End file.
